


The Way You Said "I Love You"- Prompt 2

by MrsCarolBelivet



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, This is so fluffy I couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCarolBelivet/pseuds/MrsCarolBelivet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another prompt that was sent to me on tumblr. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this mega fluffy fic!</p><p>29: Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Said "I Love You"- Prompt 2

It’s early one Saturday morning, and Therese has already woken up. She crawls out of the warm bed, making sure not to disturb Carol, who is deep in sleep after one too many drinks the night before. Therese smiles to herself, wondering how on earth she got so lucky to wake up next to an angel every morning. She quietly pads out of their bedroom and starts to make a pot of coffee, as well as a poached egg and toast for when Carol wakes up. Perfect hangover food, she halfheartedly chuckles. Therese has Easy Living stuck in her head from when the two of them were dancing around in their living room the night before- the song never fails to lose its allure for them. Therese hums it to herself as she prepares breakfast, slightly moving in time to the rhythm in her head. She checks the clock, and it’s now 9 am.  
It’s safe to wake Carol now, right? Better to bring her some aspirin with her orange juice, just in case.   
Therese puts breakfast on a tray and cracks the door to their bedroom ever so quietly. Carol is still dead asleep. She sets the tray on the bedside table and goes to open the curtains. The noise and light wake Carol who says slowly, “Dearest? I love you, but it’s far too bright out” and turns over to bury her face in the pillow. Therese laughs and walks over to the bed and climbs into it, wrapping her arm around Carol and intertwining her fingers with Carol’s perfectly manicured ones. Therese kisses Carol’s cheek lightly, again and again until she sees Carol smile and open her eyes. Carol turns over to face Therese, eyes still clouded with sleep. She notices the breakfast on the bedside table and asks Therese, “What’s the special occasion?”. Therese replies, “I had a hunch that you’d be a bit hungover. Besides, do I need an excuse to bring you breakfast in bed?” Carol sits up, gathering the sheet around her and leaning in until their lips meet, the kiss lingering and slow. As soon as Carol manages to pry herself away from Therese’s lips and jawline, she murmurs, “Mmm, have I ever mentioned that I love you?” - each word punctuated with a kiss. Therese laughs and replies “Maybe you have, but I never mind hearing it again. Now eat your breakfast”.


End file.
